CHAPTER TWO- A RANCH ON SHADOW
by femmefan1946
Summary: Zoe sees an opportunity.


CHAPTER TWO - A RANCH ON SHADOW

_Follows immediately on WAR REPARATIONS._

Zoe found one of her brothers near Persephone, running 'transport', which was  
probably smuggling, since that had been the family specialty for  
generations.

"Alleyne is a Cornish name from Earth-that–was. We've always run to smugglers and  
pirates. Kinda traditional for us." she explained to Mal.

"So you have a job to go to?"

"Guess. Not my favourite brother and he don't know where mamma is. Not her favourite  
son come to that."

"So what now? I'm up for gettin drunk, gettin laid, and having a meal with some food in  
it. Not necessarily in that order. Wanna come along?"

"Up for the food. Up for the drunk. But not for the ruttin', if you don't mind. At least not  
us two. War's over."

"Huh. Okay, fair enough, let's see if there is a restaurant good enough for us on this boat. Then a bar  
bad enough."

Both were still hungover when they got back to War Reparations.

The clerk had a thick file ready for Mal. "The fighting on Shadow was short and sharp.  
Alliance troops landed without trouble and requisitioned civilian products for resupply of  
troops in the field.

"The civilian leadership acquiesced and terms of payment were worked out. Whether  
those terms were unacceptable to the farmers, ranchers and manufacturers or whether  
they were Browncoat sympathizers is not clear from the records. There was armed  
resistance to Allied troops collecting.

"It remains unclear whether troopers got out of hand, or whether they were acting on  
orders, but many ranchers and farmers were killed. Your mother is recorded as one of  
the fatalities. "

Mal sat stunned. Zoe put her hand on his thigh.

"I don't know if this is worse or better, Captain Reynolds." continued the clerk. "As Ms.  
Reynolds' only relation, you are her heir. However, as part of the subjugation of the  
rebellion, all the livestock of the rebels were seized and the properties razed. There is  
no ranch any more. The land, at this time, is unusable from herbicides and  
fire. Again, it is not clear if this was a rogue action on the part of troopers or if orders  
were given from a higher authority.

"What is clear, is that the Alliance is making reparations for the collateral damage of the  
action.

Mal just looked at the clerk. Zoe had seen that look in Serenity Valley after they had  
been told to lay down arms. She tightened her grip on his thigh.

"The Alliance has made funds available to purchase the expropriated lands at their pre-  
war value. In addition, the seized livestock will be paid for under the agreement made  
by the Shadow authorities before hostilities erupted."

"血淋淋的该死的猪狗屎袋，烂龟骨"

"Well, yes, " said the clerk, "Would you like a cup of tea?" She smiled nervously. "I'm not  
allowed anything stronger at my desk."

"Give us a moment, please." asked Zoe. "this is a lot…"

"Of course. I'll make that tea and give you a moment to reflect."

"混蛋官僚窝囊废。他妈的茶。" swore Mal.

"She means well. She is tryin' to be kind."  
"Well, it's not workin'."

"Try to cool down. This is a lot to take in. We could pretend last night all was shiny, but this is today  
and this is reality, sir."

"Zoe. All I want is to go home. Rebuild. Take care of my mother, maybe find a girl and  
make a new family. Now…"

"We can still go to Shadow, sir. There may be something there for you."

"No. Folks out our way… it wasn't the expropriation. They were all Independents. There  
were half a dozen signed up same time as me, with their families' blessing, just like I  
had. Now they're all gone, murdered by some rampaging purplebellies… 为人类肮脏的  
卫生纸中央政府道歉"

"I'll say it again, sir, I'm not disagreeing. But let's see where the path leads before we  
start hittin' people."

The clerk reentered the room with a tray. She poured for Mal and Zoe, then took her  
own mug. "World's Best Mom" it said. Mal looked at it bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My girl gave this to me for my…" she extended her hand to Mal, who  
pulled back swiftly.

"Perhaps we should keep this business-like." Zoe said flatly.

"Yes. Well. The proving of the estate will be expedited. The inspectors who are looking  
into Shadow have already approved the funding and all we need is to prove that you are  
in fact the heir. Your ident from yesterday will be enough for that. "

"Seems sloppy."

"Well, Ms... ? , I'm sorry, we were not introduced."

"Corporal Zoe Alleyne. I served under Sergeant Reynolds until we were ordered to surrender at  
Serenity Valley. We were mustered out with battlefield commissions. Still seems strange to us."

Mal was still staring at the mug.

"I'll assume you are in his confidence, then. The estate comes to 250 thousand  
platinum. That should be enough to set up a new operation on another world. Frankly,  
from what I saw in my research yesterday, it will be a long time before Shadow is  
inhabitable again."

Zoe was, if possible, even more expressionless than usual.

The clerk forged on, "We will set up a bank account that Captain Reynolds can access. We  
prefer a second signer, because many of the recipients are still a little,.."

"You think the sergeant would try to drink that 250 thousand platinum 'thout  
supervision?"

"Sadly, Corporal Alleyne, it has happened. These times are difficult for soldiers. On both  
sides of the peace."

"Sir. Are you up to speed yet?"

"Zoe?"

"Shall we set up the account? Are you willing for me to be your second signer? "

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Then what….Let's get out of this"

"Could you set up the account for him. If you need time.."

"I will, but if you came back at this time tomorrow, I should have the paperwork  
processed and ready to sign."

"Thank you , Corporal Shen. And I apologize for the sergeant's less than pleasant and calm  
demeanor."

"He didn't try to stab me, like the guy this morning, so I'm fine. Tomorrow at 1400?"

"臭烘烘的厕所"

Zoe took Mal back to the hotel room they had shared the previous night.

" Sir. If I can make a suggestion?"

"What is it Corporal?"

"Come with me to Persephone. It's an urban world, mostly. I've been there before, as a  
kid, we based there when us kids was doing our Federal Twelve prep. Take a look  
around, some R&R. Mebbe get a picture of where you want to go from there."

"What's in it for you?"

"Someone to stand with me against my brother. Suspect I'll need that. A friend, I hope.  
And maybe I have an idea for a business opportunity…."

-  
_Mal was from a rural world. His family, which had 40 employees , would have been quite comfortable. Today an employee is generally expected to make 10 times his salary for his employer to be worth hiring. Between the loss of a large ranch and several thousand beeves , I don't think 250,000 is particularly generous. And how much is an abandoned, non-running spaceship worth anyway? You can buy a used 18-wheeler truck for about $30 thousand. _  
_It makes sense that Zoe would be the one to think of shipping as a future. She has the background in the field, even though she would have joined up at about the same age as Mal, she is a few years older. And the mention of piracy was intentional. The Alleynes are not necessarily criminal, but they do have an eye on the main chance. And Zoe here has the trust of a shell shocked friend with a suddenly fat wallet._


End file.
